IMAGINE WITH iKON - YOU X iKON Members
by xxgnanixx
Summary: Isinya hanya sekumpulan imagine tentang kehidupan kamu sama bias kamu di iKON. Semua permember ONESHOOT kecuali kalo mungkin ada beberapa yang saya kasi chap. Isinya kadang sebuah cerita narasi, kadang juga chattingan gaje ala U X iKON. Paham kan? G usah baca kl g suka! Simple! - Bayangin aja sendiri kalo itu bener kejadian dikehidupan nyata lu. - Budayakan Review & Fav
1. chapter 1

Note !!!

Hai hai...

Panggil aja gua Jinan ya

Readers : g peduli -_-

Ok skip... Jadi disini Jinan teh sekali lg mau nerangin kalo disini isinya ONESHOOT / TWOSHOOT ok?

Paham?

Ga!

Ok lupakan... Pokonya begitu, semua isinya Imagine antara kalian (You) X iKON members.

Dan sorry sekali lg kalo bakal ada typo bertebaran... Maklum kan yahhh Jinan kan manusiawi juga bukan hewan -Eh

Yg ga suka ga usah baca elah

Simple!

Kalo abis baca tolong tinggalin komen yak yak yak * * *

Oiya Votenya jan lupa juga loh...

Jadi mungkin nanti Jinan bakal bikin narasi, dialog, mungkin isi chattingan, dan kl bisa insyallah instagram version juga.

Ok sampe disini ngerti anak anak?

Krik krik krik

Jinan anggep ngerti yak :D

... Ok Tunggu aja ye...

Bakal di Pub secepetnye

Pai paiiii

Sampe ketemu nantiiiii

#dada dada bareng mambin juned

Iye in udah biar fasterhhh ...

Hehe...

Ya udh segitu aja...

Paiiiiii


	2. Chapter 2

**HANBIN**

Kamu lagi duduk disalah satu kursi penonton merhatiin pacar kamu yang lagi latihan basket sama temen-temen segrombolan dia.

Disamping kamu udah ada handuk kecil putih sama air putih buat Hanbin -pacar kamu- nanti kalo udah selese latihan.

Disitu kamu senyam senyum gaje gitu. Ampe si June yang ga sengaja liat lu masang ekspresi ngeri.

'Kemasukan apa ye ntu anak heran. Cakep-cakep kok ogeb' kurang lebih kek gitu tuh batinnya June seabis liatin kamu.

Tiba-tiba disana kamu tereak kenceng banget kek toa mesjid. Why? Karena kamu liat Hanbin yang cetak poin.

Para pemain malah keheranan liatin kamu. Soalnya dikursi penonton cuma ada kamu. Dan suara kamu tuh kencengnye udah kek orang pake 10 mic gitu.

Hanbin yang ngedenger bukannya heran malah senyum tamvan ke kamu.

Seketika wajah kamu merah terus jantung kamu bunyinya kenceng banget.

"Kayaknya latihannya udahan aja ya. Kita bisa lanjutin minggu depan. Soalnya juga turnamennya masih besok bulan depan" kata Hanbin didepan temen-temen segerombolannya.

Kenapa? Soalnya dia kapten basketnya.

"Lah nanggung nih! Keringet gua baru keluar dikit juga" bobby protes ceritanya.

"Elah lu mah mau lama ampe ntar magrib juga keringet ga keluar-keluar." Itu si Chanu.

"Yeee ni anak monyet atu kalo njeplak suka seenak idungnya sendiri!" -Bobby.

"Kalo gua anak monyet berarti lu anak monyet juga! Pan lu temen gua" Chanu nyengir gaje. Dan mereka langsung gedebak gedebuk sendiri.

Lupakan! Orang temen-temennya yang laen juga ikutan bubar.

Saking kamu bengong liat si kimbab ma chanu berantem, kamu gak sadar kalo Hanbin udah berdiri disamping kamu.

Dia liatin kamu sambil pasang wajah senyum cerah gitu.

"Yang" manggil kamu nih ceritanya.

Karena ga dapet respon dari kamu, dia manggil lagi.

"Sayang~"

"Sayang?"

"(Y/N)...!"

"Eh copot!" Kamu kaget sambil ngluarin latah kamu. "Elah lu ngagetin gua aja sih. Manggil pelan kan bisa!" Omel kamu.

"Tadi gue manggil pelan lunya gak denger. Ya udah gue teriak sekalian baru lu noleh" terang Hanbin sambil ngambil handuk putih yang kamu siapin buat ngelap keringet dia.

Kamu ngedecih terus berdiri abis itu nyerobot handuk itu. "Biar gue aja"

Kamu mulai ngelapin keringet yang ada di mukanya Hanbin. Hanbin yang digituin malah natep kamu intens.

Dia senyum sampe lesung pipinya keliatan -Yawlaaa gantengggg...

Kamu yang ngerasa ditatep langsung malu-malu kuda laut.

"Apa sih liat liat?!" Kamu nyoba nyargah tapi hati jedak jedug.

"Kenapa emangnya liatin masa depan sendiri masa diprotes"

Denger begitu kamu bagai diterbangin khayangannya mimiperi -Ga!

"Ishhh apaan si!" Kamu ngelempar handuk itu ke muka Hanbin.

Si Hanbinnya malah cengengesan gajelas gitu.

"Udah ah ayok pulang! Gue capek tau! Tadi pelajarannya pak Seungri bikin otak keselek" ajak kamu.

Hanbin langsung ngacak-acakin rambut kamu sambil cekikikan. "Ya udah ayo"

"Eh tunggu! Lu gak ganti dulu?" -Kamu.

"Lu mau gue ganti disini? Sekarang?" Kamu melototin Hanbin.

"Idung! Kok lu mesum banget sih~ nyesel gue nerima lu dulu"

Hanbin yang denger langsung masang ekspresi datar. Kamu yang nyadar cuma bisa nunduk doang. Kamu sadar kalo kamu salah ngomong.

"Yang gue ga-"

Kamu gak bisa nglanjut ngomong soalnya Hanbin langsung jalan duluan ninggalin kamu tanpa ngomong apa-apa.

Kamu yang udah apal sifat Hanbin yang kaya gini cuma bisa nunduk terus ngintilin Hanbin dibelakang dia.

#Skip

Nah sekarang ini kamu lagi di mobil sama Hanbin. Kamu daritadi cuma bisa nunduk sambil maini jari-jari kamu. Sedangkan Hanbin tiba-tiba jadi bisu ga ngomong sepatah katapun.

Kamu pelan-pelan ngangkat kepala buat liatin Hanbin yang lagi serius nyetir mobil.

"Bin." Kamu pun nyoba memecah keheningan.

Tapi Hanbin beneran ga ngerespon, noleh pun engga.

"Hanbin~" kamu pun inisiatif manggil lagi .

Tapi Hanbin masih ga ngerespon.

"Sayang~" lagi kamu nyoba manggil dia. Dan masih ga dapet jawaban.

Kamu nundukin kepala kamu. Kamu takut banget kalo Hanbin udah kaya gini. Ga kerasa air mata kamu netes di tangan kamu yang ada diatas paha kamu.

"Hiks" ga sengaja Hanbin denger suara senggukan kamu. Seketika dia minggirin mobilnya saking kagetnya.

Hanbin natep kamu panik terus pegang bahu sempit kamu biar bisa ngadep dia meski kamu masih nundukin kepala kamu.

"Ya ampun yang kamu nangis?" Panik Hanbin. Kebiasaan kalo lagi abis baikkan langsung aku-kamuan.

Dia pegang dagu kamu buat didongakin. Mata basah kamu ketemu sama mata elang Hanbin.

"Hey aku cuma- ya ampun maafin aku yah" Hanbin langsung ngusap air mata kamu yang ada dipipi kiri kanan kamu.

"Hiks aku yang harusnya hiks minta maaf" kamu nyoba ngomong disela-sela senggukan kamu.

Dia ngelus sayang rambut kamu. "Maafin aku hiks, aku gak bermaksud hiks ngomong kaya gitu tadi sama hiks kamu. Aku cuma-"

"Iya udah aku ngerti kok" Hanbin motong penjelasan kamu.

Dia senyum ke kamu. Ganteng banget pokonya mukanya.

"Udah ya nangisnya?" Dia gituin kamu sambil senyum tamvan.

"Kamu hiks udah maafin aku kan?"

"Iya dong yang. Pasti! Kamu gak minta maaf pun aku udah maafin. Masa bidadari aku, ga aku maafin sih. Kan jahat namanya"

Kamu mukul pelan dada dia. Terus berenti nangis.

"Senyum dulu dong~. Mana coba? Aku mau liat"

Denger Hanbin ngomong gitu, kamu langsung ngembangin senyum cantik.

"Gitu dong. Ini nih baru pacarnya Hanbin yang paling cakep" Hanbin nyubit sebelah pipi kamu.

"Sakit hanbin~" keluh kamu gara-gara dicubit ma dia.

Tiba tiba...

Cupp

"Masih sakit gak?"

Hanbin tiba-tiba nyium pipi bekas dia cubit tadi. Kamunya langsung merah kek tomat rebus :D.

"Apa sih cium-cium!?" Protes kamu buat nutupin malu kamu.

"Kenapa emangnya? Mau nambah ya? Dimana? Kening? Leher? Atau dibibir?" Tawar Hanbin.

Kamu makin merah gara-gara dia ngomong gitu. Terus kamu nyubit pelan lengan dia.

"Mesum!" Gertak kamu.

Dan Hanbin malah ketawa gemes gara-gara tingkah kamu.

"Mau mampir patbingsoo gak nih?"

Denger itu kamu langsung ngangguk semangat, "Mauuuuu!!!!!"

Hanbin makin gemes ama tingkah kamu yang kaya gini.

"Beliin yang banyak yah" tambah kamu.

"Ada syaratnya."

Kamu ngernyit bingung. "Apa?"

Hanbin ngetuk-ngetuk pelan bibir dia. "Ini"

Dan kamu malam ngedorong tubuh Hanbin biar agak jauhan ama kamu.

"Ih apaan sih! Ga jelas tau gak!" Kami balik tsundere lagi.

"Ya udah kalo gitu patbingsoonya ga jadi" sungut Hanbin. "Yah kok gitu sih yang... Ya udah deh iya. Tapi nanti" final kamu.

Kamu manyun-manyun gitu sih. Bikin Hanbin suka khilaf.

"Kalo nanti kudu lama" tambah Hanbin.

"Iya udah terserah kamu. Repot amat mau makan aja. Buru nyalain terus jalan! Tancap gas gitu kek! Laper nih!" Omel kamu sama Hanbin.

Abis itu Hanbin langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Ga! Pasang posisi bwt nyetir lagilah.

"Iya udah iya." Final Hanbin terus nyalain mobilnya lagi yang sempet dimatiin tadi.

"Buru!" Perintah kamu sambil nepuk-nepuk lengan Hanbin.

Dan tiba-tiba Hanbin langsung injek gas dengan kecepatan tinggi bikin jantung kamu kayak mau copot dari sarangnya.k

"Hanbiiinnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!"

End... :D

Aduhhh aku ngetik apa iniii????

Garing ya? Sorry deh...

Maaf juga soal Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana...

Kritik sarannya dong * *

Bwt member laen... Nyusul dihari berikutnya... Paipaiii

See uuuu


End file.
